Sora- The call Of Destiny
by Blackadder the 9th1
Summary: A single one shot starring Sora!, this was written a long time ago , A story that i pulled from my archive, Sora has beeen scouted to attend collage in one of the most presigeuos colleges in America,what will she do?
1. part one- you want me to go where?

Call of destiny: Sora's choice.  
  
After fourteen plus hours on a flight you tend to feel like the bottom of a New York cab. I should know. My name is Sora Takenouchi, and I just came back from the great melting pot known as America. My high school tennis team just completed a six-week tour of the United States. It was kind of convient seeing how I was finally able to see Mimi in New York ever since she moved there several months ago. I'm amazed that a country that is "supposedly" advanced in every aspect of the world could do so poorly in tennis, least of all a girl's Japanese girl's high school tennis club. I mean hey, I'm no Steffe Graf, But there was hardly much competition over there, even I beat their guys. And I'm not the best on my team; well at least I don't think I am. It's something I tried not to think of, well not now. Right now all I want to do is get back home, to Japan where everything is small and compact and the food portions are nice and small. Home to my mom, home to my team and home to  
Matt, my boyfriend. As I close my eyes and begin to feel the plane descend to my country below I think of how nice it will be to once again return to my life, Little did I know when I landed to would start to forever change .One thing for sure it was one hell of a summer.  
  
I met my mom ,Matt and Kari at the airport. It was such a relief to see them again; it was hard enough to be without them for the entire summer just seeing Matt and his brown eyes I almost began to tear up. I knew I would have to wait until later to show him how much I REALLY missed him! It took me while to get used to life back home .In America everything is so large and loud, you had to gradually adjust yourself to living in their country. I even caught myself yelling at a taxi driver in New York.  
  
I was glad to know Kari and the new digidestined were keeping the peace in the digitalworld, I told myself that at least sometime next week I would have to make a trip to the digitalworld to see byomon and give her her souviners, Tell her about my time in the states. As soon as I got home, my mom started on making a huge dinner for me, and me well I gradually peeled off my clothes and took a nice long hot shower.  
  
One month later,  
  
FUCKING MATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That felt a little good, but not a whole lot. .Matt has always been a putz , a stupid little putz. When were you were lost in the digital world it wasalways him and Tai duking it out and spraying testosterone all over the place, always fighting and never getting anything done, he can be so bullheaded somwetimes!!! Granted I give him the benefit of the doubt I was going through my Third Period of my life and I was little emotional, but still I got pissed at him and other times too countless to tell. But what he did today goes beyond any form of forgiveness .It all started last may just shortly after my sixteenth birthday. Before that I wasn't too hormonally endowed. I mean Mimi and I had a running bet on who would get visited by the titty fairy first. Well I won,And not to toot my own horn they are a nice set. Well ever since my "sprouting" Mimi got a little gun-shy around me and Matt well Matt has been wanting to get his paws on them ever since.  
One time I slip and let him touch them under the shirt over the bra. , After hours of negotiation he finally got me to under the shirt over the bra. Ever since then he's been trying to go further ever since, and I don't mean to tease him I'm just not ready to get felt up. Don't get me wrong I love Matt, I love him but I'm just not comfortable going that far with him, not yet at least. But he's a teenager and he has his raging hormones.  
  
Matt was over when my mom was tending the store and we escaped to my to study. Well we kind of got off the subject and started to make out a little. One thing I will give Matt, he is a good kisser, a damm good one and I should know. I've kissed Tai and Joe before (Long Story) and Mimi once (Even longer story) we were kissing softly on my bed. He tries a couple times to cup me, but he's not on my breast long enough before I slap it away. Usually I don't have to tell him to stop, after a few stops he gets the hint. But not this time, I wasn't even paying attention before it was too late. I was wrapped in his kiss that I didn't notice his hand slip under my skirt and in to my panties. It shocked me, I didn't think he mean to, but he hurt me, I mean yeah when he pried his fingers in it burned, but the fact he went there without my permission hurt me even more. He hurt me so I hurt him. I shoved him off of me, and threw him to the ground. "You fucker! You stupid fucker!!!!!Was it  
worth it? Was it?" I screamed as I pinned his head to the floor with my forearm" He tried to utter an apology but I wouldn't hear it, I figured for his own safety to throw him out of my house. I dragged him down the hall and tossed him out the door. There I quickly ran to my bathroom and turned on the shower, I quickly disrobed and sulked and cried, letting the hot water run over me to try and wash me clean.  
  
I did eventually forgive Matt, but it wasn't until the next day and a long walk and a chance meeting. A meeting that started the chain of events that would change my life forever. I needed to get away after a few days I was finally able to leave my room. I walked around town visited the mall, but eventually my search led to the local coffee house, there my cousin Tomoe worked, He's in a band with his friends. There he and his friends work at the coffee house and at the same time use it to play their gigs. He could tell I had a lot on my mind. He smiled at me  
  
"Hey Sora!" He said," What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much." I said quietly" Just need to sort some things out." He smiled at me he knew what I wanted.  
  
"Ah you need to go to confession! Well my dear cousin, feel free!" He said as he pointed me toward the drums. I walked over and took a seat cracked my knuckles , and I turned up the amps and hit play on the cassette player next to me. I then took the sticks and tapped the drums as an Old AC/DC song played I stated again and then the music hit full I started to play along as if I were the drummer. And were playing if you want blood live on stage. I played drums like a natural. And whenever I needed to think they helped me think and get away from it all. Ever since I left the digital world that's what helped me the most when I ever felt sad lonely or just confused. What? are you readers confused? Never knew I could play the drums? Well dont't feel bad. Its one of those talents Idon't tell just anyone about. Im kinda sensative about my percussions, its the only thing i feel im truly good at. Im mean heck, the patrons at my cousins coffee house can't be wrong!!!  
  
It felt nice to beat the drums again. I truly felt free and alive. I could feel myself become on with the rhythm. It was easy for me to get lost in it, so easy I never noticed the man who was following me all day today, walk into the café.  
  
He wore a gray suit with a dark blue necktie that was striped in gold. He appeared jet lagged as he constantly wiped his forehead that was beaded with sweat. He was an older gentleman I'd say in his fifties. He carried around a large briefcase that was apparently stuffed with papers and booklets and god knows what else. He limped around and then finally dumped the briefcase onto a table. He took out a photo and talked to a busgirl, she pointed at me and he made his was over. I saw him walk toward me; He smiled a little and waved his arms at me as if he wanted to talk. I stopped and looked at him. He pulled out a Japanese/English book and "attempted to speak in Japanese " umm hellooo?- are you takenouchi sora?--- can -we -please---communicate?-" I smiled at this American. "Luckily for you I know English!" I smiled. His eyebrows raised and he smiled a little embarrassed smile. "He shook my hand" Oh hehehe sorry, fist time visiting. Umm sora could we talk for a bit. My name  
is Terry Scoggins." He handed me his bisnuess card. It read:  
  
Terry Scoggins  
  
Athletic Dept./Recruiter  
  
University of Notre Dame.  
  
I gulped,"What does he want with me?" I thought. We sat and he ordered some coffee on him. He was a fairly large man with brown curly hair and a large curly mustache, and he had the biggest smile, sort of like a jolly old elf. He got to the point. "Sora, have you ever heard of Notre Dame?" I chuckled "Of course, it's a very popular school in the states. The fighting Iris? "I said.  
  
"Irish" He corrected. " Sora ,I watched you play Tennis when you visited the states a while back, and I have to say, my superiors and I were very impressed with what we saw. So much We'd like for you to come to our University and play tennis for us next year."  
  
I gagged on my coffee; As soon as the coughing fit ended I regained my composure. "Whoa, "I said" You want me to go to school in America!?"  
  
He looked at me puzzled "Umm yeah." .  
  
I caught my breath " That might cost a fortune, and we don't have that much money!" He shook his head, "No No" He showed me a letter " Were prepared to offer you a full scholarship. You play Tennis for us, we will pick up your tab for schooling, food, dorm, everything." He handed me books and brochures about al I would needed to know about the collage. I started to go a little pale; a zillion thoughts were racing through my head. . He could tell I was overwhelmed. "Hey, Don't give me an answer now. In fact I would like to talk with you and your folks about this in the morning. " He left me some more pamphlets and a ND pin. "I have your number. I'll call you tonight and talk with your folks mayby we can have breakfast tomorrow." He stood up and wiped his forehead." I need to head back to my hotel room and rest. He gave me another of his cards, this time with his hotel and room number on it " If you need anything or have a question feel free to call me at my room or my cell  
phone!" He smiled " I `m really glad to meet you Sora!, Hope to see you again!" As I watched him leave I looked at the lititure before me. This was real, very real. I had no clue what to do. . This would be a big big step in my life. This was my final year of high school and I knew mom was stressing about what to do for me and Collage. I think this was the answer we were looking for. I knew I was good at Tennis But I didn't think I was THAT good!. What to do?.......what to do............  
  
Continued... 


	2. chapter 2; he wants me to do what?

Call of destiny: Sora's choice  
  
Sora here when we last left the story matt let his hormones get the best of him and me. I let loose a secret , i'm good with the drums, and big shocker, The university of Notre Dame in America wants me to play tennis for them and pat for me to go to school!Big decision people! What to do? What to do? Well read and find out you yutz!  
  
I sat on the foot of my bed staring at my dresser and mirror. I had been this way for the past two hours. This was going to be a big change, living in a different country, not sure what the future may bring. I could go on to play tennis professionally, or come back to Japan and find a career or if I meet a guy in the states and get married...............what made me think of that? I have Matt, HE"S my boyfriend we are a couple.......But I can't take him with me. Is it really fair to him or me to keep this relations ship if I go. What do I want to do? What should I do? I went to my dresser and saw, I had many pictures on the mirror, some were of me and Matt, some of me in the digidestined group. And there was one of my father and me, in fact the only picture I have on record of him. He is always away on bisnuess and is never home much when I was only three. I guess my mom took it hard. She never talked about it. The only reason this picture even exists is I found it long  
after a fire destroyed all pictures we ever had.I wondered what would he say to me if he were here. I know what he would say. I think he would want me to go. Ever since I saw the recruiter and even since I found about about this offer, sure I was scared, scared spitless. But through out it all I was comfortable with it; I could feel it was right. I heard a knock at my door. I went to open it. It was Izzy.  
  
"Hey Sora I'm here to install that video card you got!" He said cheerfully. I looked at him with glazen eyes,"Um sure c'mon in" Izzy got to work on my terminal as I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. Every once in a while I could feel his eyes peel off the computer and focus on me, I didn't react much. After 20 minuets of an uncomfortable silence he finally broke" Sora is something the matter?" I closed my eye," if there's anyone I can talk to about this it's him........." I thought about what I wanted to say and said it." Izzy , to day I was approached by a man, he's a scout from a collage in America, they want to give me a full scholarship" He took a sip of his soda." Kewl Sora! What collage?"  
  
"Notre Dame..."  
  
He spit out his soda forcibly, and started to gag."*koff!-Koff!* Zora!!!"He squawked" Notre Dame!!!! Koff!-Koff!" I squatted by him and patted his back. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath" What are you going to do?" My face fell, "I `m not sure...part of me wants to and part of me doesn't. " Izzy smiled " Well there are pros and cons. It will be tough but it will be quite an experience, Notre Dame is a great school. And plus you will have three friends living in the states with you!"  
  
I looked at him with a puzzled look".Huh? Mimi I know lives in New York, Joe I think will continue his medical training in Chicago, but that's two!" Izzy smiled at me." I've just been accepted to attend M.I.T In massachusets!, you're the first to know!" My mind was floored" My God! Izzy!, Congragulations!" I said as I hugged him." When do you go?" He smiled" I'll go a few weeks after graduation." I was amazed I always knew he was smart, Out of the Digidestined he was the brains of our group, whenever we encountered a problem in the digital world, he was the first to solve it.  
  
"It's a big step Sora, it won't be easy, but it will be worth it."I can't tell you what to do, but in my honest opinion , you'd be crazy to pass it up. " Just then a knock came to my door. And it opened to reveal my mother. She had that look in her eyes." Mom,"I gulped " Did you close early? " And from behind her appeared mr.scoggins carrying in his arm a huge bouquet of flowers. The kind that my mom charges a pretty penny for.  
  
"Izzy, It's time for you to leave .My daughter and I have to talk......." Izzy gathered his tools" I'll call you later...."He whispered and as quickly left my room.  
  
From there we all took a seat in our living room. My mom prepared tea for us. My mother seated herself and spoke first." Mr.Scoggins came into the store to buy some flowers for his daughter, he saw you picture on the wall, and he explained who he was and why he came to Japan." Now I need to know Sora, What do you want to do?" I tried to gulp but my throat was dry, here I thought I had plenty of time to make this decision but, now lo and behold I was going to have to decide. I wringed my hands and shifted in my seat. The my mother did something I will never forget. She took my hand and looked me square in the eye.  
  
"Sora, ever since I saw you leave to go back to the digital world, I knew this day would come. I knew there was a time in which an opportunity like this would present itself. You're my daughter and I love you very much, but this path has been set before you and this is a choice you're going to have to make. I just want you to know what ever you decide I will support you no matter what." Tears all of a sudden filled my eyes. In all this time I felt my mother and I could never be close I was wrong. For the first time in my entire life I felt she understood my feelings, even though I didn't. Mr. Scoggins jumped in.  
  
"Sora ,It was a total coincidence that I walked into your mother's flower shop.I had no idea until I saw she was your mother, well I jumped at the opportunity to tell her about the offer and also I wanted to buy my daughter some flowers. "He said pointing to the massive bouquet. "When he actually bought my most expensive set ,I knew he was serious!" My mom added. Mr.Scoggins gave a nervous chuckle" She wouldn't talk to me any other way!"  
  
I looked at all the paperwork spread on the table as he discussed the entire offer. It was a full scholarship, and I would play tennis for the junior varsity team, depending how well I played would determine how soon I would get to play Varsity. The scholarship would cover all my tuition costs, books, room, everything. Mr.scoggins even would work out a deal in which if my mom wanted to come visit the school would cover travel costs too, Apparently they really wanted me that bad . I looked at the map. The school was located in Notre Dame, Indiana. Indiana was right in between Illinois and New York, where Joe and Mimi would be. I looked at my mom, She knew, She knew I would be getting the best education I could get, and I would be doing it by playing tennis something I'm really good at. Four years and an education, here in Japan I might kill myself to get into a good school, it was really that tough to get in, but at this school I could learn what I want at a relaxed pace.  
Mr.scoggins looked at me," Well Sora? What do you say?"  
  
I looked at him; this was an offer I couldn't refuse. "Yes Mr.scoggins I want to be a fighting iris!"  
  
"Irish..."He corrected. He chuckled a bit" I'm happy Sora! You'll be a fine addition to our school! Let me fax some paperwork to my people and I'll come back tomorrow with a letter of intent for you to sign.  
  
Shortly after mr.scoggins left, my mom hugged me tightly" Oh Sora I'm so proud of you! " I held her too," Mom! I love you too!" But as I held her suddenly a thought entered my min d, a thought that could potentially be a danger to all this...  
  
"Oh no, What about Matt........."  
  
To be concluded.........  
  
Next Time: I finally tell matt my plans and it won't be pretty! This will be the biggest test of our friendship, can our friendship survive this? This will be the toughest task I will ever do. Destiny is calling and I have to answer, but will Tai understand? Well read the next part and find out you Yutz! 


End file.
